Akito verliefd?
Akito verliefd? Liefde maakt blind... "Myuu! Sta op of ik gooi een emmer water op je!" riep Tsuki die Myuu door elkaar schudde. Myuu zuchtte en draaide zich om. Toen drong er iets tot haar door. Ze ging een beetje recht zitten en leunde op haar armen. "Dat durf je niet." zei ze dreigend. "Oh, echt wel. En als je nu niet aangekleed voor me staat, komt er slagroom erboven op." zei Tsuki en keek haar met een dreigende blik aan. Myuu's ogen schoten wijder open en ze sprong uit haar bed. Ze kleedde zich snel aan en ging keurig met alles aan voor Tsuki staan. Tsuki glimlachte goedkeurend en Myuu zuchtte opgelucht. Tsuki had haar zin gekregen door haar dreigenheid. Dat is één van de kenmerken van: De Vos. "Waarom moest ik op staan?" vroeg Myuu zeurend en ze wreef in haar ogen terwijl ze over straat wandelde. "Oh, gewoon. Ik verveelde me." zei Tsuki grijnzend. Myuu kreeg een ergernisteken op haar voorhoofd. Maar ze deed niets. Ze was daar nog veel te moe voor. Maar na een paar minuten was ze weer helemaal energiek en opgewonden. "Waarom ben je zo opgewonden?" vroeg Tsuki met een verbaasde en vragende blik. Myuu wees naar een poster waarop stond dat er dansers werden gezocht voor een balletstuk. "Ballet! Dat meen je niet?!" vroeg Tsuki die er met walging naar toe keek. "Ja, dat wordt zo leuk!" riep Myuu klappend in haar handen "Tsuki, alsjeblieft." smeekte Myuu met haar grote pruilogen. Tsuki zuchtte geïrriteerd en Myuu bleef smeken. Na een tijdje stemde Myuu in op het idee en smste Myuu Myazakki en Misaki om ook mee te doen. Zij wilden ook eerst niet, maar Myuu bleef smeken. Dus deden zij ook maar mee. Myuu vroeg aan tsuki of ze Kisa wilde vragen, maar Tsuki wilde dat haar zusje niet aandoen. Dus deed Kisa niet mee. Myuu en Tsuki wachtte op Myazakki en thumb|left|Myazakki, Misaki en Tsuki gingen met tegenzin mee.Misaki die er eindelijk aankwamen. "Ok, kom op we gaan! De audities beginnen over 25 minuten en het is even stappen." zei Myuu en trok haar vriendinnen mee. "Ik hoop dat we te laat komen." zei Misaki. "Ik ook." zeiden Myazakki en Tsuki te samen. "Kom op! Niet zo negatief." zei Myuu en probeerde ze wat vrolijker te maken. En dat lukte. Dat was een van de kenmerken van: De Zwaan. Ze kwamen aan bij het gebouw dat op een oud kasteel leek. Ze gingen door de grote houten poort naar binnen dat overduidelijk de hoofdingang moest zijn. Ze liepen op de lange rode loper. Ze kwamen aan in een grote zaal waar meer dan een miljoen plaatsen waren en de marmaren muren bedekt waren met goud. Ze gingen op het grote podium staan. Ze keken vol bewondering naar de prachtige grote zaal. "Wauw..." zeiden de vier vriendinnen in koor. "Wat doen jullie?!" vroeg een zachte, maar oude stem. Ze keken naar voor en zagen dat er een oud vrouwtje achter een bureautje hen zat toe te kijken. Dat ze haar nu pas hebben opgemerkt. "We komen hier voor de audities." zei Myuu en ze ging wat naar voren. "Ok, jullie zijn de enige dus zijn jullie aangenomen." zei de oude vrouw en ze pakte alles in "Wees hier morgen om 09:00u voor de generale repetitie." zei de vrouw en ging weg. Myuu juichde opgewonden. Er lagen folders op de bureau en Myuu nam er een paar om de Sohma's uit te nodigen. "Komen jullie kijken naar onze balletvoorstelling?" vroeg Myuu aan de jongens die aan de grote tafel zaten. Ze gaf de jongens wat folders en ze keken haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Onze?" vroegen ze te samen. "Van mij, Myazakki, Misaki en Tsuki." zei ze. En toen ze dat zei, barstte alle jongens in het lachen uit. "Ja, ja! Misaki, Myazakki en Tsuki op ballet?! Laat me niet lachen! Ik kom zo kijken!" riep Kyo en hij kon zich echt niet inhouden. "Sorry, Myuu. Maar Kyo heeft gelijk!" lachte Shigure met hem mee. "Oh, jullie zijn zo gemeen." mokte Myuu, maar de jongens moesten er gewoon harder om lachen. "Volgens mij is er iets grappigs." zei Akito die plotseling bij de grote tafel stond. Alle jongens stopten met lachen en keken serieus. "Kom op. Ik wil ook mee lachen." zei Akito en keek naar iedereen afzondelijk. Toen hij Myuu in het visier kreeg, keek hij alleen naar haar. Myuu bloosde en keek snel naar beneden. Akito sloot zijn ogen. Hij keek weer naar iedereen afzondelkijk behalve naar Myuu. Hij dacht dat ze het niet prettig vond dat hij naar haar keek. "Dus wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg Akito en hij begon zijn geduld te verliezen. Iedereen slikte. Akito wou iets zeggen, maar... "Ik, Myazakki, Misaki en Tsuki gaan mee doen aan een balletvoorstelling." zei Myuu die hem snel het antwoord gaf wat hij zocht. "Ah zo. Ik haat ballet." zei Akito en hij ging terug naar zijn kamer. Myuu keek teleurgesteld naar beneden. Nu zou Akito haar niet kunnen zien dansen. Ze zuchtte. "Hij haat het niet omdat jij het doet Myuu. Akito haat veel dingen." zei Ayame om haar op te vrolijken omdat hij dacht dat ze daarom zuchtte en er droevig uitzag. "Komen jullie?" vroeg Myuu om van onderwerp te veranderen. "Ja, we komen." zeiden ze in koor. Myuu ging met een tevreden gezicht weg. De volgende dag tijdens het optreden... "Myuu, ze zijn er!" zie Tsuki die door een spleetje naar de Sohma's die op hun plaats gingen zitten. "Oh, leuk." zei Myuu die zich aan het aankleden was. "He!" riep Tsuki toen ze iets zag wat normaal gezien niet kon. "Wat is er Tsuki?" vroeg Myazakki die samen met Misaki naar haar toe kwam. "Kijk eens." zei Tsuki en wees naar een bepaald persoon. "Nee." zei Myazakki vol ongeloof. "Dat kan niet." nam Misaki haar de woorden uit de mond. "Zou het kunnen dat hij hier is voor..." zei Tsuki en ze brak haar eigen zin af. Ze keken alledrie naar Myuu. "Wat?" vroeg Myuu met een vragende blik. Tsuki, Misaki en Myazakki maakte met een handgebaar duidelijk dat ze naar hun toe moest komen. Ze ging naar hen toe. Ze maakten met een handgebaar duidelijk dat ze naar een bapaald persoon moets kijken. Ze keek door het spleetje naar de zittende Sohma's en één viel heel hard op. thumb|left|Alle Sohma's kwamen kijken.Akito. Akito zat in de zaal. Myuu's ogen zaten vol ongeloof. "Dat kan niet. Hij haat ballet. Dus waarom?" vroeg Myuu en ze keek naar haar vriendinnen. "We denken dat hij hier is voor jou." zeiden ze in koor en Myuu bloosde. Ze keek nog een keer naar Akito en ze bloosde nog harder. "Meisjes het is tijd. Oh, en Myuu mooie zwanenvleugels vanwaar heb je die?" vroeg de oude vrouw. Tsuki, Misaki en Myazakki keken naar Myuu en zagen dat haar vleugels zijn komen piepen. "Dat is echt goed." zei de oude vrouw en ging naar het podium. Tsuki, Misaki en Myazakki keken Myuu bezorgd aan. Ze hoorde de mensen klappen en dus moesten ze op. Tsuki, Misaki en Myazakki gingen het pdium op en na een tijdje ging Myuu in een trance ook het podium op. Zethumb|Myuu in een trance. danste allevier prachtig en na de voorstelling kregen ze rozen en een applaus. Myuu, Tsuki, Misaki en Myazakki kleedden zich om, gingen naar de Sohma's en gingen te samen naar huis. "Akito, waarom ben je gekomen?" vroeg Myuu blozend aan hem. "Weet ik niet en vraag het niet nog eens." zei Akito en hij keek haar thumb|left|Akito kijkt verbaasd naar Myuu.niet aan. "Waarom kijk je me niet aan?" vroeg Myuu onwillig. Akito schrok door haar vraag. "Ik dacht dat je niet wou dat ik naar je keek?" vroeg Akito. "Wat? Helemaal niet. Ik vind het juist leuk dat je naar me kijkt." zei Myuu en bloosde direct. Akito bloosde ook. Iedereen keek verbaasd eb hij ging voorop. "Wat was dat?" dacht Myuu in zichzelf. Akito had geprobeerd om haar hand vast te nemen en ze had het gevoeld. "Is Akito verliefd op me?" vroeg ze zich mentaal af. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Akito Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Myazakki Categorie:Misaki Categorie:Sohma's Categorie:Love Categorie:Anime Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama